Ghost
Ghosts have, quite literally, no real control over the station. You can observe the madness, but not be a part of it. Most of the time. The only thing you can do is hope to become a pAI, Mouse or Emergency Response Team member. Or be returned to your body via Cloning. You can also become a Cyborg through becoming a Positronic Brain. Dead Chat Dead chat is the means you communicate to other ghosts. Sometimes moderators and admins may respond in Dead Chat and banter. Dead Chat is mostly OOC and part IC, you can share round secrets in it, but it's poor form to do so when there are people returning to the round via cloning or robotics. During a cult round you will sometimes have cult members join dead chat for limited times, during these times Dead Chat is to be treated as IC, this rule is loosely enforced and is more a means of etiquette. Cult Ghosts can be relatively useful in Cult rounds, though you're still mostly restricted to being dead. You can act as the eyes and ears of the cult, should they choose to talk to you. Remember to keep Dead Chat as IC during these times. Ghost can also be manifested in a manner to be visible, though remember players cannot hear you should you talk while visible. Ghost Viewing Use the 'ghost ears' verb to only hear what the people in your view say, and 'ghost sight' to only see emotes in your view. These don't work in conjunction with the 'observe' command, as you'll only hear people near where you were before using the observe command if you have them set to only hear locally. Pro-Observer Viewing Wish to follow the AI? Place your ghost directly on top of the AI and the use the Observe command, find the AI's name and there will be a second listing (AI eye). With this you can see somewhat of what the AI can see, you do not see the static but you have a good idea where the AI is paying attention too. By clicking on a person or object you instantly Inspect them, double clicking allows you to jump to that location or follow the person selected. You can help the admins out, if you see a traitor do something silly like send their syndicate gear back to centcomm on the supply shuttle, ahelp the administrators and tell them who just sent back what, it might get a centcomm message about strange equipment not being eligible for supply points, but thanks for the cool toolbox! The admins can't see everything but as long as you are observing maybe you can help out. See the sights! Being a ghost you aren't limited by walls or even Z-levels. You can teleport around if you like! Centcomm: Teleport to the Thunderdome and move North for the usual area you enter during crew transfers. Beach: Use the "Jump to Mob" command and scroll all the way down until you see a mob named "Coffee", it's a crab on a little beach in space on the same Z level as Centcomm. South of the beach is the Vox Skipjack's spawning location. Clown Shuttle: use the "Jump to Mob" command and the clowns should be near the top. Fun to see atleast once, or to help plan out your Mining to Clown job transfer. HONK! Becoming an ERT Member As soon as the call goes out for an Emergency Response Team you should click on the IC tab then click on "Join Response Team", if you don't want to be leader wait about 30 seconds and you should be fine. Category: Jobs